Morgan
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = July 17, Age 279|Date of death = Before Age 461|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) East City|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts teacher|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 283 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Joshua Jackson (Paternal Grandfather) Heather (Paternal Grandmother) Franklin Kingston (Maternal Grandfather) Sabrina (Maternal Grandmother) Jason (Father) Leslie (Mother) Erica (Older sister) Logan (Twin older brother) Ben (Brother-in-law) Debbie (Sister-in-law) Dylan (Nephew) Josh (Nephew) Trina (Niece) Vicki (Wife) Will (Son) Toni (Daughter)|Height = 5'9" (172 cm)|Weight = 117 lbs (61 Kg)}} Morgan (モーガン'', Moogan'') is the youngest son of Jason and Leslie, the younger twin brother of Logan and the younger brother of Erica. He's the strongest skilled combat fighter with many forms of martial arts, Ki energy training master and spiritual arts of the American Team like Z Fighters did as first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the close life-long friend of his teammates: Troy, Mark, Tracey, Johnny, Ella, Grace, Elissa, Jesse and Alyssa, the beloved husband of Vicki and the father of Will and Toni. He's also the brother-in-law of Ben and Debbie and maternal uncle of Dylan, Josh and Trina. Appearance Morgan is a young child and young man of a slim, tone build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny muscular physique along with his eldest twin brother, Logan. He has blue eyes, fair skin complexion and flat, messy spiky jet black hair with a few fringe bang and strands. As a child, Morgan wears a As a preteen, Morgan wore the As a teenager at age thirteen, in the beginning of Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, he wearing the As a adult, in the end of Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, before becoming the husband and father of his son, Will and daughter, Toni, his hair Personality Morgan is a Biography Background Morgan is born on the same day with his eldest brother Logan on July 17 of Age 279. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Morgan's first appears as a thirteen years old with his twin older brother, Logan and older sister Erica. Power Manga and Anime Morgan is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Wild Sense - * Rapid Movement - * Master Combatant - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Chi Blocking - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump & Wall Kick - * Walking on Water Technique - * Ability Learning - Transformations Unlock Potential Morgan can Equipment Video Games Appearances Morgan is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Morgan, Trivia * Morgan's name means Japanese name (モーガン or Moogan) is in Celtic the meaning of the name Morgan is: Lives by the sea. * In American the meaning of the name Morgan is: Lives by the sea. * In Irish the meaning of the name Morgan is: Fighter of the sea. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Morgan is: Cymbeline' The disguised identity of Belarius, a banished lord. * In Welsh the meaning of the name Morgan is: Bright sea. Dwells near the sea. * It is of Welsh origin, and the meaning of Morgan is "circling sea". Also possibly (Welsh) "great brightness" or (Old English) "bright or white sea dweller". * It is pronounced MOR-gan. It is of Welsh origin, and the meaning of Morgan is "circling sea". Also possibly (Welsh) "great brightness" or (Old English) "bright or white sea dweller". Actor Morgan Freeman; financier JP Morgan. Gallery Logan and Morgan uchiha_twins__7_year_olds-3.png Logan and Morgan uchiha_twins__7_year_olds-2.png Logan and Morgan uchiha twins 7 year olds.png Logan_and Morgan_uchiha_twins_by_lymmny-d9fd7cn-2.png Morgan_uchiha__13_years_old_by_lymmny-d9fd8dp.png Logan and Morgan uchiha twins by lymmny-d9fd7cn.png Logan and Morgan as teenagers and adults-2.png Logan and Morgan as teenagers and adults.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Superheroes Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Swordsmen